Forever Gone
by EllyTheElephant
Summary: In this story a man and many others have been killed, stolen away by a strange supernatural until now we finally break free from the mystery man taking our citizens.
1. Chapter 1

** Prolouge**

The moon rose and signed brightly. But it was a strange night it was as if the moon was afraid of something.

_Swift swift _

There was movement in the trees. A man comes out screeching out yelling this obnoxious word. The daylights were scared out of him. As if something was following him through this mischevious night. That one word turned in to a sentence.

"He is real",but not as clear in description more as a stutter than a formal sentence. After his sentence he ran as fast as he could matching his heartbeat after the first step. He then was followed by a strange tall man. But his description was peculiar he wasn't dressed as the normal lazy fat europeans. He was dressed as he went on a date and got rejected. Then his face had no interest in what he was doing. But the face was white no marks or anything just a pale white face. The man running stopped and his last breath was the last thing he did as his life was taken away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

As the scarce sun rose from the horizon it glistend through the window of the open eye. As i was declaring the scarce suns reunion with the sky i woke up without a hard motion to it. As i was about to have my delectible cereal i was interrupted by an affermanite call. Annoyed litterally i decided to see what the city held for me. But my name is mysterious to the world but only you shall know. The name is Jane T. I might seem like an over attached person to my literature well i am not the thrill awaits me. But the reason why i shall not speak my name to the world as for the world does not like me. The world hates my dedication to a specific thing that for sure will race your head to hating me forever. Anyways the phone call disturbed me when i found out who the mysterious person on the end of the phone was. My long time frenemy Clairadette LeZoin. She spoke in a strong yet silent voice, like a smooth cobras hiss right before it attacks you. She spoke,

"We need your help Jane, there was a crime scene in the woods of the 'slender', a man has been killed with no wounds, or no nothing, and the weird thing is that he was killed 2 months ago and his body just appeared right now... Huh this reminds me of a book i read a long time ago it was the same problem but the dectective was killed in the end and her red blood was covered everywhere. Wow red.. Maybe i should buy that colour for my nailpolish collection, i have blue, orange, magenta, pink , baby blue, pur..."

" Are you done yet, because i get why you called me but right now your annoying the sh** out of me" i said annoyed

" Oh ok then just meet us at the crime scene. Bye"

I hung up after i couldn't take anymore of her talking and gossip. Walking with a motion that is fast and slow at the same time i managed to put on my nessecites that would help me throughout my mission. Coldly, mischeviously, I left my house not leaving any dignity of mine left behind sitting in the new BMW i recently purchased. And like that my life just became a greater risk than it was ever before...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Police officers calling in the crime scene asking for an ambulance, like I haven't been into these crime scenes enough. Seeing those cops made me frightend scared if they find out who i am. A witness and an alibi to the most dangerous crime scenes ever. Ever since Jeffery left me for Clairadette.

"Glad to see you made it Jane.." Clairadette spoke.

"Yeah if I hadn't finally hung up maybe you wouldn't have received my help.

"Ok whats going on? Why do you hate me all of a sudden?"

"Wow, you are truley stupid more stupider than I ever thought. Well try remembering what you did to ruin my life. Then maybe you will understand why I f****** hate you."

"Wait is it because I made fun of your sense of style? I mean like you could use a change of style but im sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"You know what shut up, get a life and go let Jeffery take the pain away looks like he loved you more than he ever did to me."

"Ohhh so this is about Jeffery huh... Well im sorry i did that i had a crush on him for two months i couldnt hold it in."

"YOU STUPID UGLY SON OF A B****. I WAS MARRIED TO HIM FOR 7 YEARS AND YOU ONLY LIKED HIM FOR TWO DAMN MONTHS YOU F****** WH0RE."

"B****"

"Yeah says the one that wrecks families and will f*** anything that exists."

I couldn't take it anymore the police and Clairadette so I just left the scene to go my own way. I will solve it on my own but tonight was a full moon and today im unleashing my true inner self getting revenge on the people i hate. Tonight there will be one less person in the world...


	4. Chapter 4

Well I took care of little miss Clairadette after my mini rampage across town. And no I didn't kill her if thats what you were thinking just damaged her closet. It was just about 6:00 A.M when an unexpected guest was knocking on the door. No it wasnt santa or any kind of bs it was Jeffery.

"What the f*** Jane? What's your problem Jane!"

"Your my problem Jeffery. Now get out!"

"Look I know that you are mad since I left you for Clairadette since i loved her more than you."

"Oh so we are going there now?"

"I guess we f***ing are!"

"WELL I HAVE A DAMN QUESTION FOR YOU AND YOUR NEW WIFE! IM SICK OF YOU AND IM SICK OF HER! BECAUSE OF YOU I HAVE NO ONE! LOOK WHAT I AM! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO ME! I CAN'T STOP BECAUSE OF YOU JEFFERY! YOU KNOW I LOVED YOU MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE DID AND YOU GO FOR A GIRL THAT ONLY LIKED YOU FOR TWO F****** MONTHS! I JUST HAVE ONE QUESTION! DID YOU EVEN EVER LOVE ME OR WAS I JUST NOTHING TO YOU? Tell me."

" Oh come on Jane are you really asking me that?"

" You heard me so Yes."

" No."

" Get out now!"

" Jane, Im so sorry I never meant to hurt you."

"Just go. Go back to the wife you really love."

"Jane-"

I slammed the door. I cryingly sobbed my way down to the floor. Balling my eyes out. I grabbed the nearest thing and threw it against the wall hating myself. I decided to go to the study and see what i could pull up for the case. I searched up on the internet looking for some ideas until one came up. I had a theory that this killer has killed many before and that this wasn't a human it was a supernatural...


End file.
